Without limiting the scope of the application, its background is described in connection with immunostimulatory methods and compositions, including vaccines, and increased effectiveness in antigen presentation of HCV peptides in relation to HCV immunization and vaccines.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2009/0238822 (Rajan et al. 2009) relates to chimeric antigens for targeting and activating antigen presenting cells to elicit cellular and humoral immune responses. The Rajan invention describes compositions and methods that contain or use one or more chimeric antigens that contain one or more pre-selected HCV antigen(s), and an immunoglobulin fragment. The invention further discloses chimeric antigens, comprising an HCV antigen and a Fc fragment of an immunoglobulin for eliciting an immune response against said antigen. The immune response is said to be enhanced upon presenting the host immune system with an immune response domain (HCV antigen from HCV core, envelope, or non-structural protein fragments) and a target-binding domain (an Fc fragment).
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2008/0241170 (Zurawski et al. 2008) discloses compositions and methods for making and using vaccine that specifically target (deliver) antigens to antigen-presenting cells for the purpose of eliciting potent and broad immune responses directed against the antigen. The purpose is primarily to evoke protective or therapeutic immune responses against the agent (pathogen or cancer) from which the antigen was derived.
U.S. Patent Application Publication 2010/0239575 (Banchereau et al. 2010) refers to compositions and methods for the expression, secretion, and use of novel compositions for use as, e.g., vaccines and antigen delivery vectors, to delivery antigens to antigen presenting cells. In one embodiment, the vector is an anti-CD40 antibody, or fragments thereof, and one or more antigenic peptides linked to the anti-CD40 antibody or fragments thereof, including humanized antibodies.